


A Lesson In Disarming

by Haospart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's First Near Death Experience, Canon-Typical Violence, Like, Whump, emotional distress, it's super close y'all, kind of gratuitous ass kicking of Miakar who is unarmed in more ways than 1, miakar gets he arm hacked off, miakar has daddy issues but is also terrified for his life, sith baby almost gets murdered also, sith baby gets his ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: Baby's First Near Death Experience, Miakar gets his arm just fckn Hacked Off and faces his own mortality for the first time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Continuity:  Love and Everything





	A Lesson In Disarming

**Author's Note:**

> Featured Character:  
> Sith Warrior - Miakar Solikstraeia

She straddled his heaving chest, the pain of having an arm pinned behind his back, under him, long forgotten as she ground his left arm--or what was left of it--into the dirt under the heel of her palm. Her other hand tossed his lightsaber-- _ his _ lightsaber--up into the air, then caught it again.

She hummed, thoughtful as she looked at it, then her eyes tracked down to his face, traced the tear tracks, and she smirked, "You know, I  _ could _ just-"

She turned the lightsaber in her hand and held it in front if herself, emitter pointed down, over Miakar's heart. She chuckled to herself, "This would be  _ easy _ ."

His breath picked up, quicker. He couldn't control that anymore. She had his full attention though, fully focused on the lightsaber that was only a whim and a moment away from killing him.  _ Pain _ was something he could survive, he registered distantly, but he wouldn't even have the time for that if she flipped the switch now. A few more tears, hot,  _ scared _ , escaped from his burning eyes--too terrified to look away, or even blink.

She brought the lightsaber down slowly, pressed the emitter into his chest, and he clenched his eyes closed, turned his head away. He didn't want to watch anymore.

A few moments, with only his quick, stuttering, hiccupping breath to break the silence, and the cold metal disappeared from his chest. He cracked an eye open just in time to watch her toss to the ground and lean back to sit properly on his stomach.

" _ Pathetic _ ," she hissed, then released the remains of his arm from under her hand. He didn't move, but watched her.

"Wouldn't daddy be  _ so proud _ of the Sith you've become? Squirming in the dirt, can't even fight back," she wrapped a hand around one of Miakar's montrals and wrenched his head forwards, dragging one of his lekku through the dirt and gravel, and leaned forwards, "Killing you isn't even worth my time."

She released him, let his head fall back to the ground, and stood up. Almost as an afterthought, she brought her armored foot down into his jaw. Then walked away, certain that her point had been made.

Finally free from her, finally able to move, Miakar twisted onto his side and curled in on himself. Holding and protecting the burned stump of what remained of his forearm against his chest. He shuddered, sniffing and curling tighter into himself.

And there he stayed, for an hour, letting himself cry and process the pain, physical and emotional, the betrayal of trust,  _ everything _ , until it occurred to him that a severed limb was probably not something that could stand going untreated for long.

He levered himself into a sitting position, twisted himself until he felt stable enough to stay there a moment, even with the bile rising in his throat. His lightsaber was a short ways away, too far to grab a hold of with a hand, but not so far that he couldn't pull it to himself with the Force. It flew into his hand, clumsy, and he clipped it to his belt.

Another few moments and he managed to pull himself, shakily, to his feet. He stumbled off towards his ship. Quinn would be able to help. Quinn always knew how to help.

**Author's Note:**

> And bc i don't think i really mentioned it before: the lady who fckn hacks off his arm is Miakar's first crush, so uh. Baby's First Near Death Experience and also Baby's First Crush Attempting To Kill Him. He might be 6'5 but he's also EIGHTEEN.


End file.
